


Do You Want Desert?

by cami_soul



Series: The One That Got Away [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, what if the kitchen kiss wasn't interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: This is a small slice from my larger story The One That Got AwayIn this AU Isak and Even never got back together during Oh Helga Natt.  It is now ten years later, and Isak has moved back to town.  (There is a whole backstory, and two adorable kids, if you want to read my original story)  Even still loves Isak and is very interested, but Isak is being much more cautious.  This one-shot is all about a kiss.





	Do You Want Desert?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casper_addams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper_addams/gifts).



> This was written for my friend casper_addams, who read my other story and was upset by my interrupted kitchen kiss. (Greatly inspired by Julie Andem's original!) So, just for Casper, I have rewritten that one scene in my story. It doesn't really follow the rest of the story anymore, lol. But it's a very nice kiss! This is written in Even's POV.

When he reached the kitchen he stumbled in shock.  The table was cleared, the dishes were in the dishwasher, and there was Isak standing at the sink washing the pots and pans.  He didn’t understand what he was still doing there. 

Even walked over and leaned against the counter near where Isak was working.  Isak flicked his eyes over to Even then he looked back down at the sink.  “You didn’t need to do this.  Thank you,” Even said quietly, his voice a low rumble in the quiet room. 

Isak rinsed one of the pans and then put it on the drying rack.  When he finally spoke his voice was quiet, “No problem.”  He kept his eyes focused on the pan in his hands. 

Even was hit by the fact that they were finally alone together.  He turned so that his hip was resting against the counter and he was now facing Isak.  “We could have dessert?  If you want?” Even suggested.  Isak kept working diligently and didn’t answer.  Even took a step closer, so that they were now less than a foot apart.  He looked down at the top of Isak’s head.  “I have . . . strawberries and cream,” Even said hoping to find something that would make Isak want to stay longer.  He slowly slid his right hand over to the edge of the sink in front of Isak. 

“Strawberries,” Isak repeated in a whisper.  He tilted his head and looked up at Even through his eyelashes, an unreadable expression in his eyes.  He looked back down at the sink, his hands now motionless in the soapy water. 

Even wanted to kiss him so badly, but was afraid to ruin this tenuous truce they seemed to be having.  But, god his lips looked so perfect.  The perfect curves of his upper lip that Even could still remember sucking into his mouth and tracing with his tongue.  Even couldn’t help himself, he moved closer and bent down, Isak’s curls brushed against his cheek.  Isak started to lift his head and Even could feel his warm breath gust across his own lips. 

He moved his head a tiny bit lower and his nose grazed Isak’s cheekbone.  Isak made a tiny sound and gripped the edge of the sink with his wet hands.  Even took a chance and moved his left hand to rest on Isak’s waist to help keep himself from falling over.  He took a deep unsteady breath and let Isak’s scent fill him. 

Even brushed his nose slowly along Isak’s cheek, and Isak made another small cry.  He was afraid to lift his head and look Isak in the eyes.  He was too afraid he would see rejection or even worse disinterest.  His hand tightened its grip on Isak’s waist.  “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he confessed in a whisper. 

“I don’t either,” Isak whispered back. 

Slowly, Even took his right hand from the counter and reached across Isak.  He grasped his left hip and when he didn’t meet any resistance he carefully pulled Isak’s body around to face him. 

The movement caused Isak to pull his hands from the sink, and his dripping wet hands clutched at Even’s t-shirt soaking it through.  Isak’s tilted his head back, his mouth dropped open and his breath came unsteadily. 

Even finally pulled back to take in the sight Isak made.  He looked so beautiful.  His green eyes were half-lidded and the tip of his pink tongue kept appearing to lick his parted lips. 

Rough stubble delighted his fingertips when Even lifted his left hand to cradle Isak’s jaw.  He spread his fingers wanting to touch as much of the other man as he could.  With his thumb, he swept across Isak’s lower lip and stopped at the corner of his mouth.  Exerting a small amount of pressure, Even pushed Isak’s mouth open even wider. 

Even closed his eyes for a minute, questioning the reality that this beautiful man was standing here, in his kitchen, waiting for him to kiss him.  Isak twisted his fists in the soft cotton of Even’s t-shirt and pulled him closer.  Even opened his eyes again and took in a shaky breath.  This was really happening.  His Isak was back in his life and back in his arms. 

The skin at Isak’s waist was warm where Even had pushed his fingers under the edge of Isak’s shirt.  He slid them around to the back and rested them along Isak’s spine, stroking the silky skin.  He drew Isak closer and closer until their hips were pressed together, and he could feel the ridge of Isak’s hard dick pressed against his own. 

Isak whimpered and slid a hand up to the back of Even’s neck.  His strong fingers pressed into Even, pulling his head down and bringing their lips close together again.  “Even!” Isak said his voice like a prayer. 

Even could feel every exhale against his own.  For a long moment, he kept his lips parted mere millimeters away from Isak’s.  Then he lowered them and brushed his lips across Isak’s.  Slowly, he swept them over.  Once, twice, three times, before he lifted his mouth.  “So sweet, Isak,” he moaned before claiming him again. 

This time he pressed down firmly, his left hand moving to cradle Isak’s head and keep him right where Even wanted.  The reality of Isak’s mouth put every one of his memories and fantasies to shame.  His lips were soft but firm, and they moved against his own desperately. 

Isak pushed his tongue into Even’s mouth and when their tongues rubbed together, shivers ran down Even’s spine.  Even was overwhelmed by how much he suddenly needed!  He needed all of Isak.  He wanted to touch and taste every part of him!

He drew Isak’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked, while his hands started restlessly traveling all over Isak’s body.  His hand pushed up under Isak’s shirt and traced all of the warm soft skin of his back, feeling the muscles jump and shift under his touch.  While his other hand ran through the golden curls pulling them tight in his fist.  He sucked and licked and ate at Isak’s mouth like a starving man.  Isak held him just as tightly, his hands running up under Even’s shirt, stroking his sides and back and pulling him closer. 

Even pulled his mouth away for just a moment to catch his breath.  He rested his forehead against Isak’s and moved his hands to cradle his face.  They both panted, their breaths puffing against the lips of the other.  Even stroked his thumbs gently along Isak’s cheekbones.  Isak moved his own hands to grip Even’s wrists and keep his hands right where they were.  Even moved his head back enough so that he could look into Isak’s beautiful green eyes.

“Are we . . .” Even began, but his voice was rough and scratchy.  He cleared his throat and tried again, “Do you want to stay?”  Even wasn’t clear even in his own mind if he was asking Isak to stay for the night or forever, but it didn’t seem to matter to Isak. 

His eyes lit up and he was nodding his head eagerly.  Isak pulled Even’s lips back down to his and gave him a kiss filled with tenderness, passion, love, and promises.  “Yes,” Isak breathed into Even’s mouth, “yes, I want to stay.”


End file.
